


Darker Delights

by bloodsongs, orphan_account



Series: The Pub Between The Worlds [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F!Loki, F/F, Genderbending, In which Loki is still a seductive and subtle little shit no matter which gender he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t mean to startle you,” the dark-haired stranger says, amused, raising her own drink in a kind of salute. Morgana quirks an eyebrow at the woman, a slender thing with too-long limbs and a quicksilver smile, all sharp, lovely angles. “You looked like you could use some company.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starling/gifts).



Morgana tips her glass back, savouring the sweet burn of wine. Her eyes are hooded as she traces the rim of her empty glass cradled in one hand, and she scowls at the blood-red trickle of liquid within, curses Emrys and his machinations and  _why is she not ruler of Camelot yet._

Someone laughs quietly behind her, and she turns, glass bumping gently against the edge of the table in her surprise.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” the dark-haired stranger says, amused, raising her own drink in a kind of salute. Morgana quirks an eyebrow at the woman, a slender thing with too-long limbs and a quicksilver smile, all sharp, lovely angles. “You looked like you could use some company.”

She doesn’t know what other people see when they look at this stranger, but Morgana sees eyes green as sin and twice as beautiful, sees cloaks of whispers and shadows around this enigma. “What makes you think I’d desire yours?”

The woman crooks a finger, and Morgana’s glass rises into the air, rivulets of dark wine sliding gently into it out of nowhere. Morgana gapes for the slightest moment, but shuts her mouth again when she sees the woman smirking. “From caster to caster,” the woman murmurs. “Woman to woman. Few secrets lie between us that we might not eventually fathom, should we choose to share them.”

Morgana tilts her chin upwards, slides an arm about her chair like an invitation. “I’d hardly share my secrets with the likes of you.”

“I am wounded, Morgan le Fay.”

“Don’t call me that. How do you know what they call me? The smallfolk, the people.”

“Does it matter? They call you a goddess,” the stranger drawls, leaning closer, pushing into Morgana’s personal space. Morgana is suddenly finding it a little hard to breathe. “I have to say they were very right, indeed.”

“Who _are_  you?” Morgana asks, softly, moving just a little bit further away from the woman. She is finding it rather increasingly difficult to draw her eyes away from the curve of those wicked lips, the flash of tongue she sees when she wets them.

The woman smiles, sly. 

“They call me Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel (starling) started a little thing on Tumblr a while back under the tag '[The Pub Between The Worlds](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-pub-between-the-worlds)'. The idea was that we would just write drabbles with characters of different series in one convenient setting: The Pub. Crossover heaven, basically. 
> 
> I said, why the hell not? So here's my take on what I imagine would happen if Loki saw Morgana at The Pub. Is his/her intention to seduce her, to woo her as a potential ally? Who knows?
> 
> It's a lot of fun, I'll say.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unbeknownst to Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919709) by [candieddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candieddragon/pseuds/candieddragon)




End file.
